


Impostors just wanna fuck

by JemNugg



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, you are pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemNugg/pseuds/JemNugg
Summary: So uh, I made this for Cre3pyHobo on twitch lmao. We were joking around and this happened. You're welcome.Pink is human, and she's just wondering what the hell.is happening, everyone's dying. She only has one person she can trust, but what happens when Hes the one she should fear?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Pink (Among Us), Impostor (Among Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Impostors just wanna fuck

You've felt eyes on you for days.. weeks even. Around the time the deaths started. But, for some reason You've felt safe. You and the rest of the crew hardly talk, just a nod of acknowledgement here and there. You've only talked when there were deaths, and it was only for people to point fingers at everyone else. But Green has been on your side the entire time. He even helps with some of your tasks, and he watches your back. But when he disappears you're always fearful, scared he won't come back and you'll find him dead somewhere.

It isn't until your crew has dwindled down to three that you start feeling terrified. You, Green, and Purple. The day starts slow, but you do your best to gather any evidence you can to bring for testing in the medbay. Its with shaking hands that you pour the samples into the little vials and fill the machine. 

The feeling of being watched is back, and you can hear heavy breathing. A shiver rolls down your spine and you turn, fear like a lightning strike in your heart.

Green stands in the doorway, and you almost relax, but something in you- your will to survive perhaps?- keeps you from relaxing. Was it Green all along? Was he saving you for last? Or is he here to protect you?

His breathing grows more erratic, before he slowly reaches his arms up, unlatching his helmet from his suit before it is lifted up and off.

His eyes tell you it was him all along. Then his skin is shifting and changing, and you know now that he was never your crewmate. He was never your friend. You swallow, at a loss for words as he's stalking towards you, the space suit melding into his skin until his this naked green.. humanoid thing. He grins, and you see razor-sharp teeth.

Your heart pounds, adrenaline starting to pump through your veins. But you know there's no escape. He's too big, too fast. None of you had a chance the moment he set foot on this ship.

"I've been waiting for this moment… the moment it would just be us on this ship Pink." 

Your blood runs cold, and you take a step back, feeling the wall against your back.

"Green.. it can't be.." you speak, your voice shaking, you don't want to believe it. He stuck up for you! But it's too true, staring at him now. Your mind is reeling.

"It was always me.. and I chose you. Purples gone now pink.. it's just us."  
He's upon you now, and his clawed hands are reaching for your helmet. He's going to break your neck isn't he?

You shut your eyes tight and whimper, hearing the whooshing of your helmet unlocking from your suit as its pulled off, and your hair flutters gently against your cheeks.

But nothing happens. You risk opening your eyes and look up at the Alien on your ship.

He's grinning again, but his cheeks are tinted blue and he's got this look in his eye.

"I knew you'd be perfect." 

Perfect?? Perfect for what?

"I'm going to take my time with you." 

Oh no. You swallow, afraid to ask, but then his claws are coming for you again, and you shut your eyes tight once more.

Tugging… then a ripping noise. You feel a cool breath against your chest, and you shiver, trying to curl in on yourself. 

Your space suit gives the rest of the way, and you're left standing there in a pink tank top and panties. 

"Open your eyes." He hisses and you obey, biting your lip as you stare up at him.

If you weren't so afraid, you'd love to study him, figure out how his species differs from yours.

He claws retract and his grabbing at your shoulders, forcing you down to your knees.

You gasp, unconsciously grabbing the aliens thigh for something to feel grounded too. 

"Look what you've done to me" he growls softly at you, and you feel something slimey touch your face. You whimper and look up from the ground. 

What's touching your face is his… dick?? It must be, its coming from his crotch area… it writhes around, twisting against itself for some semblance of friction.

You swallow and frown. You glance up at his face, and it has that same greenish-blue hue from earlier.  
"I.. what do you want me to do about it." You pout, feeling a little braver. This was getting weird and you wanted answers.

"Suck it." Suddenly his hand is on your jaw, forcing your mouth open. You gag as his.. ( you try to find the word for it, tentacle? It reminds you of weird, smooth tentacle. ) enters your mouth, it's sudden, and gives you no time to brace yourself. The smaller tip of it worms its way to the back of your throat, and only tries to go deeper. 

Tears spring to your eyes, and you start choking for real. You try to pull away, but his grip on your jaw is too tight, and suddenly his other hand is on the back of your head and you dig your nails into his thigh, your eyes pleading with him to let up.

"Relax" he growls at you, tugging your hair a bit. "Relax or this will get worse."

You whimper but try to comply, trying to breathe through your nose. His tentacle relaxes in your mouth slightly, as if trying to coax you into doing it too. 

Tears are streaming down your face, but finally, you can breathe again. Your nails still dig into his thigh, but he grins when he feels your breath hit his dick. 

It's suddenly pumping in and out of your mouth, and you try your best not to tense up. The slimey stuff from his dick is running down your chin, but the taste isn't all that unpleasant. But its doing something to you, you can feel your panties getting wetter the longer his thrusts down your throat. You can hear his grunts and quiet moans.

One moment you're on your knees getting choked by a tentacle dick, the next you're in his arms without a dick down your throat. 

You cough and sputter, eyes wide. How is this guy so fast? 

He unceremoniously tosses you on a medical bed and you wince. What the fuck is this alien thinking? Has he done this to all the crew? But no, none of the crew were stripped like this when their bodies were found.

His head is sudden between your thighs and you gasp, reaching down to grab at his green hair. You yank, trying to pull him away.

"S-stop..!!" You gasp, trying to clench your legs closed.

You shudder, feeling a wet heat press against the already building wetness in your panties. 

"God you smell amazing pink… so wet for me…. Humans are amazing…" he growls against your thigh and you can't help but moan.

"Wh-what..? Arent.. aren't you going to kill me?" You whisper, and his head snaps up to look at you.

"Of course not.. I had to kill all the others so we could be together." He growls again, this time it sounds.. territorial.

"What?!" You frown

"If they knew, they would have hurt both of us. It's better this way pink." He moves his hand up your thigh, gently moving your panties away from your soaked cunt. His breath is heavy and hot against you, and you feel his tongue slide against your folds. 

You gasp, your back arching off the bed. 

"F-fuck!" You feel your nipples perk from the chill from the rest of the room. He growls against you, sliding his tongue slowly into your wet heat, and you shiver and moan.

His hand slides up your body further, and he rips your top, exposing your breasts fully.

You whine and turn your head, trying to hide. 

He gently grabs your breast, kneading the little fat globe before his fingers find your nipple, tugging and rolling the little bud between his fingers.

You moan and roll your hips unconsciously into his mouth, tugging at his hair more.

"G-green..!" You feel there's fire dancing along your skin, especially where he's touching you. His tongue pushing deeper and you gasp, fuck his tongue is so much longer then a humans. 

Your insides clench around his tongue and your legs spasm slightly as your pleasure reaches its peak. 

He withdraws and smirks at you, licking his lips.

"Oh pink.. you're putty in my hands aren't you.. such a good girl."

You flush, slightly ashamed. Though you're distracted as his claws come out once more and rip your panties off.

His body crowds into your space and you gasp, gripping his arms as his hands rest on either side of your hips.

His tentacle is sliding up your thigh, as if it's teasing you. But you crave it now, you want it buried deep inside you. 

Distantly, you wonder if his slime has affected your brain and body chemistry to crave him like this. But honestly? You've never felt safer than right here in his arms.

It breaches you, and you inhale sharply. It's bigger than his tongue, and the more it shoves inside you, the harsher the burn. You sob softly with pleasure, glancing down to watch as he enters your body so easily.

His hips snap closer, until he's fully inside you and he groans happily.

"Oh pink.. fuck you were made for this.. you were made to be mine" he growls, and his tentacle writhes inside you, pressing against every possible nerve bundle.

You sob and dig your nails into his arms, clenching down around his dick. One of his hands moves down to hold your hip, gripping the flesh there hard enough to bruise before he starts to move his hips, thrusting into you with a brutal pace.

Crying now with pleasure you look up at his face, watching as his eyes darken with pleasure.

His free hand is suddenly on your neck, pressing just right so it becomes hard to breathe but doesn't break your hyoid bone. He doesn't want to hurt you.

You grip at his wrist and whimper, feeling drool slid down your chin as he roughly fucks you.

He grins "you're in for a real treat pink.." he leans down and slides his tongue into your mouth, licking up any saliva that he could.

You want to ask what he means, but your head is foggy and all you can truly think about is the pleasure he's giving you.

Though, within minutes you can tell something is different… he's whining softly, his body more flushed as he stares down at you.

He lets up off your neck, allowing you to take burning lungfuls of air. Then you feel it.

Something is different about his dick, like… something is sliding through it. Oh no, his cum.. it's super fucking thick isn't it? You worry, but the look he gives you calms your nerves.

The hand that was on your neck now rests on your abdomen, and then you realize. It's not his cum. It's eggs. He's depositing his eggs inside you.

It's too much, and you pass out.

\------

Green grins when he finishes, gently stroking pinks soft pink hair from her face. 

She was such a good girl, taking all your eggs. Now she can be with him forever, and no one will hurt them or their future offspring. 

She's breathing softly, and green ducks his head down to snuggle against her. He's content and satisfied. They have the rest of their lives to enjoy each other fully.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew pink, find her here  
> https://twitter.com/JemNugg/status/1349974665536524290?s=19


End file.
